Ninjago Fanfiction 2
by BudderThunderPancakes
Summary: There is an injured Cole, a portal, a robot who steals Zane's heart, a very jealous silver haired android, an injured OC boyfriend, a jealous gold ninja, and randomnessness in between. NOW A CROSSOVER IF U LIKE MINECRAFT PLEASE READ AS WELL! - Please read! Dedicated to Lucy Brick. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N The pov's are going to be mostly Nya, Zane, Pixal, the OC's, and possibly…uh…idk. Cole becuz he's the earth ninja(and will beat me up if I don't) :3 BTW LucyBrick is included in this as a guest star OC! Thank you for letting me use your oc!**

Pixal's pov

Now that Zane is back, things are looking up. But Zane's been…distant lately, and I can't understand why. But he's still Zane, and that's the most important thing.

"Um, Pixal," Cyrus Borg calls, "will you come here for a moment? It will be just for a second…"

I bow. "Of course Mr. Borg, sir."

Nya's pov

Oh man oh man oh man. Kai is going to kill me! When he finds out, it's not going to be pretty.

"COOLLLLEEEE!" Kai yells.

Oh no. He found out about the kiss. So I might've chosen Cole, but can you blame me? He's hot.

"Kai, I'm sorry I didn't think-" he was cut off by Kai stabbing him in the shoulder. He whimpered.

"Don't you _ever_ think of kissing my sister again. Do you hear me?!"

Cole nodded, his face pale with fright.

Kai sheathed his sword. I smacked the back of his head. "What the freak is wrong with you!?" I yelled.

He turned, his eyes full of hatred. "This doesn't concern you."

"Uh, yes it does I-" Kai held the sword up to my throat.

Suddenly someone threw him to the side. At least, I think someone did. But no one was there…

"Don't you go launching on girls without a reason, even if she is your sister," a familiar voice spoke.

I looked up to see Lloyd standing across the room. He walked over to me. "You okay?"

Kai glared at Lloyd and stood up, sword in hand, but Lloyd flicked his fingers in Kai's direction and he fell back down.

Lloyd looked at Kai with a straight face. "Don't start anything funny. I will protect the innocent, no matter what the cost."

Kai huffed and crossed his arms, accepting defeat.

"Thanks, Lloyd," I gratefully say. He nods. "No problem."

Is it just me, or does Lloyd not smile anymore? He used to be a laid back teenager, but now…he's kinda acting like Zane. Weird.

Cole's pov

Lloyd helped me up and looked at my shoulder. "Does this hurt?" He moved my arm the tiniest bit, but I cried out in pain. Kai did a number on it.

"That's what I thought," he comments, and he leads me out of the room. I shot one quick glance at Nya, and saw that she was following us.

Lloyd led me into a room and motioned for me to sit down on a chair. He went into another room and came back with a strange looking bottle and bandages.

"Arm," he requested. I held it out and winced. He smeared some of the lotion from the odd bottle and wrapped the bandages around my shoulder. It immediately felt a little better.

"Wow, whatever that lotion stuff is works great!" I exclaimed.

Lloyd looked at me. "I only use it in emergencies. Very hard to obtain."

Nya hugged me. I hugged her with my good arm. Kai came in the room right then and there. Darn.

"After me stabbing you I thought you'd get the message. Apparently not," he spat, reaching for his sword.

Lloyd stuck a needle in his arm and Kai fell to the ground, unconscious. He set the needle down, cleaned it, and shoved Kai into a corner of the room. Then Lloyd applied a different lotion with a scent that made me gag onto a cloth. He dabbed it onto a large bruise on Kai's forehead.

Lloyd stood up to his full height and helped me up. I flexed my arm. "Thanks, Lloyd," I smiled.

He nods and turns to tend to Kai's wounds. In the process a sleeve of his kimono bunched up, revealing a scar on his left forearm. He notices my staring and quickly pulls his sleeve. I grasp his arm and pull his sleeve up. The scar went all the way up his arm.

Nya goes and gets Sensei Garmadon. He needs to see this.

Sensei Garmadon's pov

I gape at Lloyd's arm. There's a deep scar running all the way down from his shoulder to the tip of his palm. I look at him with concern.

"Lloyd, when did this happen? You never mentioned it, why?" I asked him.

He coughed and ignored the question. "It's nothing; just a scratch."

I sarcastically remark, "Sure it is."

He looks away, breaking eye contact. He helps the now conscious Kai up on his feet and walks away without another word.

Lucy's pov

"Georgie! Slow down! You're going to fast!" I yelled to my human friend, Georgia. We decided to ride our bikes to the park, and Georgia has to prove to herself that she can win against a robot.

Georgia stopped her bike, dismounted, and took her helmet off and whipped her hair like a movie star. She laughed. "I thought you were right behind me. Robots aren't supposed to lose at a _race._"

I smirked. "Maybe I just let you win."

"Maybe you were too busy dreaming about your imaginary boyfriend, Zane, from Ninjago," she remarks.

I sigh. She did have a point. But Zane is so…I don't know…he's…everything I could ask for in a boyfriend.

"Lu-cy, you with me? I said do you see that portal ahead of us?" Georgia interrupted my thoughts.

I gulp. There really was a portal.

"OW!" I yell, my face landing on the ground. "Stupid portal…"

"Whoa. Is this…Ninjago?" Georgie asks.

I look around, in awe. Everything looked so…well, like Ninjago.

A man in white runs towards me, no, into me and I lose my balance.

We fall, him on top of me.

He leaps up and offers me his hand. "My apologies, miss," he says in a practical way. I take a closer look…

"Zane?" I ask in bewilderment. "Can it be…?"

Suddenly the rest of the ninjas seem to come out of nowhere. Georgie turned, startled at the sound of them coming. She turns all the way, seeing it was only the ninja.

"Zane! Don't go so…oh, hello, miss," Pixal…? says to me. Her voice sounds a lot more electronic than Zane, that's for sure.

"Um, hi," I said to all of them, unsure if this was reality or not. "I'm…Lucy. Lucy Heart. And you must be the ninjas? The ones who saved the city, right? Huge fan of all of you…uh…" I stuttered.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Some introduction." She looks at Lloyd, and walks slowly up to him. He stares, obviously thinking what I thought he would think. _She's hot._

Lloyd's pov

Whoever this chick was, I had to introduce myself. She walked closer to me. I started to blush.

"Jordan?" she asks. I don't know who that is, but…

"Uh…who's Jordan?" I ask suspiciously. She looks at me and shakes her head. "Nevermind, it's just you, Lloyd, at first I thought you were my boyfriend, Jordan. I'm Georgia, nice to meet you." She smiles and extends her hand.

I shake it and say, "Hi, I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon."

Jay, the blue ninja, comes up to me. "Wait…did you say Jordan? Because there is this guy we met…he said he wasn't from here…his name was Jordan…tall, blonde, blue hoodie…that your Jordan?"

Georgia nodded. "That vaguely sounds like him."

_Good, now I know who he is, so I can get rid of him and win over Georgia…What am I thinking?_

Jay smiles at the tall black haired girl. "Well, he'd probably want to see his girlfriend…perhaps you would want to stay with us? We have plenty of space in the monastery."

I held my breath. What was Jay thinking?!

"Sure!" the other girl spoke. Was it just me, or did she seem…robotic?

Jordan's pov

Wow. I have never seen so many scrolls in my entire life. Misako was showing me her personal collection, since I told her I love learning new things. She even let me read the ancient prophesized ones! I had gotten through about half of the Green Ninja prophecy when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Georgia standing there.

"Georgie?" I asked in disbelief. How did she get here?

"Jordan! I missed you so much! Are you okay?" she panted.

I hugged her. "Just a bit scratched, but otherwise I'm good. You?"

She giggled. "Not a scratch on me."

Misako walked up to us. "You two know each other?"

I cleared my throat. "Misako, this is Georgia, my girlfriend. Georgie, this is Misako, Lloyd's mother."

Georgia smiled. "Nice to meet you, Misako."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Kai walked up behind me and gently hit me with the butt of his sword. I whipped around, grabbed his hand, and flipped him against the opposite wall.

He winced, standing up with a hand on his back. "You're good, blondie."

I laughed. "You should see me with a sword."

Lloyd out of nowhere threw a shuriken at my head. I flinched as it grazed my cheek. He looked at me with a look of pure hatred.

"We have unfinished business," he threatens. I look at him funny. "Unfinished…what?"

I unsheathe my sword, then take off running to the training hall where the ninjas practiced. Lloyd took off after me.

He lunged at me with a scythe in hand. I dodged the curved blade and flipped over him to land behind. I reached out to stab him but he parried my sword out of my hands. It clanged to the ground. I dodged the scythe blade repeatedly as Lloyd swung it at me. I flung myself to another part of the training course. It was 20 feet off the ground, and I would hurt myself even more if I fell.

Lloyd glared at me, hair wet from…oh it was raining…the roof above us was open. He jumped down to be directly below me. I laughed.

"Didn't think this through, did you?" I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, just waiting to do…this!" He swung the blade up towards me and I lost my balance.

I fell onto the ground, right onto my bad arm. I passed out.

Lucy's pov

Oh my gosh. Poor Jordan! Georgie and I run over to help him.

Lloyd leaps from plank to plank and lands safely on the ground. Georgia gives him 'the look'.

"Alright dude you messed with the wrong girl's boyfriend." She launched on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled against her grip.

"Lucy, a little help?" she asks. I switch places with her, now I'm on top of Lloyd and she rushes over to Jordan.

Georgia looks over at Jordan and kisses him full on the lips. He wakes up and strokes her hair with his good arm. Man those two are a cute couple.

Lloyd suddenly relaxes under my grip. He looks over at the two of them and sighs.

I look at him and realize why he fought Jordan.

**HEY GUYS!**

**Jordan here and I just want to say thanks sooo much for the reviews! Georgia and I have been working so hard on these (staying up till 11 o'clock at night) and we appreciate the support. I would just like to thank LucyBrick for allowing our team use her OC for this story. I'm actually the main writer; Georgia is just editing this story. She's a bit more crazy, and I'm really serious.**

**Now, for a song! I actually wrote this:**

_**Ninja_go….. ninja_go….**_

_**NI_NJA_GO!**_

_**We'll defend our city with all we've got,**_

_**We'll protect our home no matter what the cost,**_

_**We're ninja, it just what we do. (do do do)**_

_**The danger lurking on the streets,**_

_**From them we won't accept defeat,**_

_**We're ninja ninjas NEVER QU_IITTTTTTT!**_

_**NINJA! Ninja!**_

_**Ninja! ninja gooooo**_

_**Ninja !ninja**_

_**We are on a roll!**_

_**Whoa oh oh oh**_

_**Ninja ninja,**_

_**Whoah oh oh oh,**_

_**NINJAGO!**_

**Well…it would be better with music…oh well. :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Jordan and an asleep Georgia**


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia's pov

"Jordan?" I ask nervously. "Can you hear me?"

Jordan groans and rolls over to face me. He smiles. "Hey, beautiful."

Zane walks in with Pixal and Lucy behind him. "Hey, Jordan, looks like not too much damage! Turns out you only triggered the nerves just above your fracture. But other than that you're perfectly fine! Just got to let that fracture heal."

Zane glanced at Lucy and started to blush. Lucy blushed too, and pretty soon they were holding hands.

Pixal looked at the two of them, huffed with anger, and dragged Zane away.

"Call me!" he shouted to Lucy.

I laughed. Classic Zane.

Lloyd's pov

I heard a knock on the door. "Lloyd, it's me, Lucy, could you open up?"

I opened the door for her and she tackled me and held me down.

"Lloyd, the jig is up. Why did you attack Jordan? And tell me honestly, I'm a robot I can tell a lie from the truth."

I gulped. "I-I-I'm in love with Georgia," I stammered.

Lucy sighed and got off of me. I stood up and looked her in the eye. "Do you always have to tackle me?"

"Yes."

Zane's pov

"I have found it, master. The girl is his weakness. And I'm sure I could get her friend to join us...she too is like me…"

"Good...soon we shall strike...and I will exact my revenge...on that wretched girl…"

**OHHHHH NOOOOOO :0**

**We will have to find out who this mystery person is soon! I don't like him...he's creepy.**

**But this was posted at about 9:30 at night, so I will work on the other stuff too! YAY! ^-^**

**So I'll see you guys and girls later!**

**~Georgia and Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mystery Person's pov

That girl from another universe. She has bested me for the last time. Ever since she stopped dating Simon and started dating Jordan...it just sickens me. She would be an excellent army general...but of course, now that Jordan is wounded, perhaps I could make my move. Although now that the green one is in love, perhaps I can use him as well. If he beat Jordan, perhaps if I control him he could do it again…

Excellent.

Revenge for becoming a mutant dragon, and-

"Uncle Ty?" Barold asked. I smiled down at my niece. "Revenge, my dearest Barold, is a dish best served Enderlox style."

**Well, I'll see you guys later!**

**JK there's more!**

Jordan's pov

Something isn't right…

Enderlox.

He's...here!? Now?! In another world?!

Oh man he's desperate.

"GEORGIA!" I yell, frantic.

She runs into the room. "Jordan?"

"Enderlox. He's here."

Georgia gasped. "What? But. I-"

I nodded. "Get Lloyd."

Lloyd's pov

"Okay, so there's this person named Enderlox who has dragon wings, a tail, and fangs? I've seen worse. But what do you want me to do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ty, he's been wanting Georgia's powers. He might target you, too, because he's trying to build an army. But he wants me for bait, not for powers. He doesn't know I have powers."

I looked at Jordan. "What _are _your powers?"

He blinked and held his arms out. A blue-green aura surrounded him and he turned into what looked like a twenty year old with a red and black checkered hoodie, jeans, and cinnamon colored hair. Cole gasped.

"The Bajan Canadian?! Cool! Do Adam! Do Adam!" he slightly fanboyed. Jordan rolled his eyes and turned into SkyDoesMinecraft.

Jordan slowly turned back into himself. But instead of his blue hoodie it was greenish blue with silver details. His shoes were silver too, instead of his blue ones.

Zane stared off into space. I looked at him.

"Zane? You with us?" I asked.

He flinched and then nodded. "Yes, I am with you."

Lucy then walked into the room. "Hey, Zany Zane," she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I heard voices inside my head…

_lloyd...join us...together we can rule...let go of the past, and step into the future…_

I hissed and shook my head violently.

_there's no use in fighting...give up boy…_

I hissed again and felt a rushing feeling down my skin.

Jordan's pov

I watched in slight horror as Lloyd's skin turned blue-green with hints of dark purple. His hair turned bright blue and webbing appeared between his fingers which now had black claws. A tail with similarities to a mermaid's appeared just by his tailbone. He widened his eyes at me and hissed with pure black fangs.

Lloyd had turned into Squidlox.


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd's pov

I hissed with pleasure. "I now have the upper hand," I smirked.

Jordan looked at me with a look of horror. "Ty is stronger than I realized…"

I started to choke. I couldn't breathe.

Jordan grinned. "Without the technology Ty once possessed, you can't survive on land for more than 60 second at a time."

I hissed and ran, jumping into the conveniently located ocean. I sighed with relief.

I headed straight for Enderlox's fortress, which was in the sky. Darn.

A wave surrounded me and I was soon on the smooth End stone, sopping wet. A flying squid came over and handed me a strange device. I put it over my mouth and it allowed me to breathe.

I entered the large throne room. It was very dark, and the atmosphere was dry. I looked up at Enderlox, who was on a throne made of pure obsidian.

"Squidlloyd," he spoke, grinning at the sound of the name. "That has a ring to it. I'm so glad you could make it."

He noticed the trail of water I brought in and hissed. "SQUIDS! I told you, dry him off before he enters! You know I am allergic to water! ARGH!" he yelled, exasperated.

The squids cowered a little before approaching me, looks of curiosity on their faces.

"Squid overlord?" they asked. I looked at them, realizing what they were thinking.

"Tyler, I challenge you to a battle!" I proclaimed.

He looked at me with a hint of panic on his face. "A battle?"

He looked at me and grinned. "Sure, why not?"

I summoned a golden sword to battle with but as soon as it materialized, I dropped it, hissing with pain.

"Gold, or budder as some call it, is your weakness. And as soon as you're dry, you will go back to normal looks, but with the same weaknesses and strengths."

I cried out in severe pain. My blood contained my _gold_en powers. I shook, pain washing over me like tsunamis.

Enderlox grinned, a look of triumph on his face. "This is why you never get in my way," he hissed in my ear, and left me to die there.

Barold's pov

"Ty?" I asked my uncle. (Barold is an enderman)

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why are we attacking innocent people? They're just trying to live normal lives."

He looked at me in shock. "Barold, what are you saying? You are a hostile! You attack people, you kill people, blood is what you want!"

I shook my head. "NO! This whole killing thing is...is...horrible! I'm going home! To the Overworld, to try to be normal!"

Moments later I found myself in a player's house. It had high ceilings, and no one was in it, so I picked up a cobblestone block and wandered around.

I heard yelling from outside and the door opened. There was a player. He was wearing a green t shirt and his gamertag said Tobuscus. I looked at him, and he turned away, saying pointless things. I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me in the eyes as he was going to bed though, and I instinctually tried to attack him. He locked himself in his room though, and I sighed, entertaining myself till morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Squidlloyd's pov

I writhed in pain, trying to escape the torture filled room. The golden blood coursing through my veins had taken its toll. There was no escape.

I heard a yell from outside and suddenly Jordan appeared out of nowhere.

"Lloyd!" he yelled, his hair damp from the salty water.

"Golden...powers...pain…" I managed to get out. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

"I've got it!" He ran his hands along my spine, his fingers feeling like needles. He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

I gasped. "How…?"

"You are my closest friend, almost a brother. We shouldn't fight. Come on, let's go get Ty."

Ty flew over the monastery, searching for Georgia. Instead, he found two robots fighting.

"It's like you never even cared for me! You're never showing any signs of affection, or taking me out, or anything like that! But you've...you've...URGH!"

"Pixal, I-I'm sorry! I've found someone else. Please understand."

Pixal sniffed. "NO! It's over between us! Forget us ever even knowing each other!"

And with that she left.

Ty grinned. Distracted? Check. Heart broken? Check. A possible ally…

"Hello, Pixal," I greeted, landing gracefully on the grass.

She gasped. "Wh-who are you?"

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Enderlox, Ruler of the End, and future king of the WORLD!" I said dramatically.

Pixal wiped her eyes. "The End?"

"A small spit of sand in space, dearest."

Pixal frowned. "'Dearest?'"

I winced. "You don't like it?"

"No...I do like it...but…"

"But what?"

"I'm...not exactly human, I-"

"Am a robot? I know. I'm not necessarily human either, dear Pixal."

She nodded. "True...but-"

I edged closer to her, wrapping my tail around her ankles. "Pixal, Pixal, there is no need to fight me! I love you! Isn't that all that matters?" I lied, hoping she would fall for it.

"Yes...that is all that matters…"

"And you can prove yourself to Zane that you are always right…"

"I can…"

I almost laughed at this next one. "And, you know what?"

"What?" Her eyes were purple. Creepy.

"You will be Queen of the World. No, the Universe!"

She giggled. "And I get you, right?"

I chuckled under my breath. "Of course, dearest."


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan's POV

I soared into the sky, looking for Ty. Lloyd panted, trying to swim as fast as I could fly.

"Co-could y-you sl-slow down!" he yelled, gasping for air. His skin was turning white from trying to breath oxygen and he dove back under.

"Stupid gills," he muttered.

I dove into the water next to him and morphed into a merman. Georgia would sooo be teasing me about this. It's not weird to start singing 'Part of Your World' in math class!

No one likes math!

Lloyd grinned. "Thanks, dude."

"No prob, Squidlloyd." I giggled.

He splashed me and I laughed even harder. Squidlloyd! Classic!

I spotted Ty standing next to Pixal, his tail around her ankles.

I gasped. "THERE HE IS!"

Lloyd whipped around and hissed. "Pixal!"

I looked at him. "And Ty...hello?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah...right."

Ty whipped around and hissed. "Pixal, dearest, prepare for battle."

Pixal narrowed her eyes and took out a sharp looking blade. "Stand back, I've got this."

**Whoa, girl, you need to stop wielding freaking blades! Yeesh!**

**So I know my updates aren't as frequent, but enjoy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Pixal swung at Jordan, barely missing his underside.

Jordan growled and sliced at Pixal.

Squidlloyd shot a beam of light at Enderlox. Enderlox hissed, shooting darkness towards Squidlloyd.

Squidlloyd dodged it and swam up to the shore.

"You cannot stop me, Golden Thunder!"

"I can try."

Jordan started glowing and he transformed into the First Spinjitzu Master.

"No one messes with my Ninjago. No one messes with my grandson!"

He shot a beam of light at Enderlox.

Enderlox screamed and melted away.


	8. EpilogueAuthor's Note

**So...yeah.**

**Enderlox is gone.**

**Thank you so much for reading this extremely odd song.**

**So this is the end...oh geez puns.**

**If you bothered reading this insane fanfiction, cookies for you! :D**

**But...yeah.**

**Hope you find better fanfic on my profile than this ************* stuff.**

**~Georgia**


End file.
